Chevalier
by SaphSoul
Summary: SPOILERS! NOT YAOI! How Riku deals with the transformation from Human to Chevalier and a older man that knows what he's going though and how to help. Review if you want me to continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS

SPOILERS!! Hello again! I went on FanFiction and saw that there were no Haji Riku fics. No, this is not YAOI, but after Riku got turned into a Chevalier I would have expected him to get closer to Haji because they were both Saya's Chevaliers. The anime only showed Haji visiting Riku when he was on the dock, and Haji only said like four lines. Anyway, this is my take on thoughts, feelings, and what happens between two Chevaliers. Please enjoy, and please don't flame. Reviews are welcome, I hate it when people read it, put it on story alert and not leave a review! But still, reviewing is optional. There should be more chapters depending on how many people like this story, it should just be how Riku deals with the change into a Chevalier and how Haji will help him.

-Saph

* * *

Haji watched as the small boy pushed his food around the plate. _So it's begun. _He thinks. "Hey, Riku, you'd better eat your food. Remember what dad used to say? 'If you don't eat your stomach will stay small and you'll never be able to eat good food again!' Watch it, that might come true for you." Kai laughed, trying to do his impression of their father.

"You call that a good impression?" Riku mocked, trying anything to get the subject away from him. He achieved his goal, but not with his statement, someone from the Red Shield approached the two brothers.

"Riku, Julia said she wants you back in the lab for more tests."

"Again? Aww." Riku pouted as he wheeled himself out of the dining area. As he left Kai fell deeper into despair.

"Kai?" Lewis asked. Kai instantly jolted out of his depression and put on a brave face.

"Hey Lewis!" He tried to sound cheery, but even he thought it sounded forced so he dropped the act. "Lewis, Riku's not eating." He indicated his brother's untouched plate of food.

"Kai, Riku is-"

"I know! Lewis, make some of that special soup for Riku!" Kai shouted, not wanting to believe his brother wouldn't eat anymore.

"You mean the one I made when we left Okinawa?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah! If you make that Riku will eat! Please!" Kai cried, pleading.

"Kai, you know that your brother won't. Time has stopped for him, he doesn't need to eat." Lewis left it at that and walked away.

* * *

That night Riku lay in bed with his eyes open. He glanced at his older brother in the bed next to him, sound asleep. He decided he had enough of this. As quietly as he could he got out of bed and tiptoed to the door.

"Where are you going?" A strong voice from behind demanded. Riku wheeled around to face his brother.

"I was thirsty so I wanted to get some water." Riku stumbled for an excuse. Technically, it was thirst, but not for water.

He quickly blew off Kai and ran out of the room onto the deck.

Why were his thoughts constantly on Saya? Why was he so thirsty? He wondered at he stared at the moon. He suddenly sensed something behind him and veered to face the new threat.

It wasn't a threat, it was Haji. "Oh, Haji." Riku stated as he turned around again to face the moon. The tall man walked beside him.

"Haji, I don't understand, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to close my eyes, and why do I always think of Saya-nee-chan?" Riku mumbled into his sleeve; he left the part about thirst out.

"Because, you are a Chevalier now. We don't need to eat or sleep, nor are we bound by human restrictions." Haji stated, finishing with a small smile.

"But-but, Kai-nii-chan, what about him?! And Saya-nee-chan, what are we going to do?" Riku cried, tears threatening to burst from his brown eyes.

"Kai is a human, he is not like us. And Saya will continue to do as she pleases, fighting Diva, and living her life, all we can do is follow." Haji's simple response left him with even more questions.

As Riku opens his mouth to voice his thoughts another pierces the darkness.

"HAJI!!" Both the Chevaliers look to the top balcony. Saya is standing there, leaning over the edge as she calls her most trusted Chevalier. Haji is at her side in an instant, having jumped from the bottom deck to the top balcony.

"Riku! Run and hide!! The Schiff are after me so run!" She called to her brother before disappearing with Haji leaving her newest Chevalier confused.

Although he was instructed to run and hide he couldn't help but go after his sister and master. As soon as he did though, a dead body landed in front of him. "Ahh!" Riku cried, but soon his fear turned to thirst. He saw the crimson liquid flowing from the dead man, he saw it pool around the motionless body. He wanted it.

"RIKU!!" Yet again he is stopped by a member of his family, Kai is running towards him. "Riku! There are bad guys here, run and hide!!" Kai yells as he pulls his brother away from the dead man.

"K-Kai-nii-chan!" Riku yelps as the wind is knocked out of him. Although he is just as aggressive, something seems different about Kai.

The two make it to the top level where they find the battle in full swing. A man, no, a boy rushes forward, only to be sliced in half by some unseen force. The force was Saya, as they see when she lands. Her eyes are a dark red, so different from the brown eyes of their sister. And Haji is his same old self, just faster. One of the enemies, known as the Schiff, targets Riku.

"Agh!" He yelps as the scythe nails him to the wall, yet again knocking the wind out of him.

"RIKU!!" Kai yells. His yell draws the attention of Saya. Her eyes slowly lose their red tinge as she cries her brother's name and runs to his aid. She fends off a Schiff trying to go in for the kill and watches as Kai holds Riku.

"Riku! Riku!!" He cries as he cradles his brother. There is a deep wound on Riku's shoulder where the scythe nailed him. _Not again! Just like before!! _Kai thinks back to when Riku died and how he had felt then, he wasn't going to lose his brother a second time. What was that? Did the wound seem smaller now? Kai looked again. The wound was healing itself, slowly, but surely. Soon there was nothing left, not even a scar.

"Riku! Riku!!" Kai shouted. He watched as his brother slowly opened his eyes.

"Kai-nii-chan…" Riku mumbled tiredly. He then glanced at his shoulder and sank into despair. Kai knew there was something wrong when tears started to flow from his little brothers eyes.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Kai asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Kai-nii-chan, I-I'm not normal…" Riku sobbed.

"Yeah you are!" Kai started.

"NO, I'M NOT!!" Riku screamed. His brother's outburst shut Kai up.

"I don't eat, I don't sleep, and that wound from before, it's gone!! Normal humans eat and sleep, and they don't heal that fast!!" Riku cried.

Kai looked at his sobbing brother wanting to comfort him. He searched for the words, but none came. Just when he was about to open his mouth he heard a noise.

Riku was choking.

"Riku! Riku!!" Kai shouted as he picked up his little brother, only to be pushed away as he continued to fight for air. "What's wrong with him?!" He screamed.

"Ni-nii-chan…it's burning…my throat's burning…" Riku gasped.

"What?" Kai turned around, demanding answers from the head of their little group.

"Chevaliers need lots of blood to recover from injuries." David stated. "I'll get Julia." He said it so calmly when his brother could very well be dying.

Kai just couldn't wait for him to bring Julia, if he could end his brother's suffering he would. He ripped open his shirt and hugged his brother close.

"Kai, what are you doing?" The other's asked.

"He's my brother!!" Kai shouted. Everyone knew what he was about to do, some even turned away.

"Kai-nii-chan…" Riku gasped. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't could he? It was his brother.

"Do it Riku!" Kai shouted.

Riku wanted to object to say he would wait for Julia, but the burning sensation in his throat made him succumb.

Kai winced as he felt two sharp fangs pierce into the tender flesh of his neck. He fought the dizziness as his blood was sucked from him.

Riku fed on his brother.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter one. There should be more to come. This one seems to have come mostly from the anime, I'm sorry. But the rest should be how Riku copes with becoming a Chevalier. There will be lots of times Haji goes to comfort Riku and be with him, them being Saya's only two Chevaliers. Anyway, if you want to read that then you'll have to wait for the next chapter I;m sorry. Reviews will get them out faster, I'm serious, if people don't review I won't know if you like it or not, if people don't like it I won't do it.

-Saph


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I got so many reviews for the first chapter, I am sooooo happy!! Anyway, here's another chapter for those that reviewed, and also those that read it and are too lazy to review, but mostly this is for those that reviewed. Anyway, same rules apply, review or I won't continue! And if you would like some kind of fight or want to give me story ideas you want to see in this fic you can, I'll do my very best to put your wonderful ideas to work in this fic. Anyway, I might not update as quickly when the school year starts, I plan on getting homework out of the way and doing all the work within the first four months so it might be a few months before I update. Please bear with me, I'll try to update all I can. Anyway, enough ranting ON WITH THE STORY!! (By the way, I am not going to follow the original storyline, or at least not as much, the first chap was just cause I felt like it, I shall be doing mostly my own plot from now on, but will add anime scenes when I feel like it. Sorry.)

Oh! I am sooooo very sorry!! I had this chapter ready teo weeks ago, but the site was always down, and when it wasn't I was too lazy to update!! Please forgive me!!

-Saph

* * *

Morning came all to soon for Kai, it took three Red Shield officers to wake him, and even then they did not come out unscathed; who slept with a metal bat anyways? Riku was glad to see daylight; it gave him a reason to be awake.

* * *

Riku leaned against the railing watching the water swirl around the vessel. His thoughts were lingering on what happened last night and Haji's words. He stared at his reflection, the same, but not the same. He furrowed his brow and threw a rock at the water in frustration, scattering his reflection. That was not him anymore, it was human, something he was not, not anymore. The likeness of his former self seemed to mock him, something so close, yet so far, his humanity.

"GO AWAY!!" He shouted at the water, now slowly going back to showing his mirror image.

"Ouch! You don't want to see me?" He heard a voice call from behind him and instantly reeled.

"Kai-nii-chan." He acknowledged. "No, I was talking to…myself." He explained. Could a reflection be called a self?

Kai walked up beside his brother.

"It doesn't matter." The words made the younger look up in confusion. "It doesn't matter what you look like or what you are. You're still you, and you're still my younger brother. Just like Saya." He said the last statement in an undertone, almost as though it was more for himself then for Riku.

"Saya-nee-chan!" Riku squeaked.

"Yeah, no matter what Saya's still our sister." Kai stated, mistaking Riku's sudden statement for a question. He looked to his younger brother and saw him scrambling to get away. _Am I really that bad? _

* * *

Sorry for the length, but I think that I shall end this one there. I know it was short, and I am sorry, but it was right there where my brain stopped working. Anyways, next chapter you find out what happened to Saya.

-Saph


End file.
